


I’d Adorn You As My Lord

by yerevasunclair1965



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/pseuds/yerevasunclair1965
Summary: Sansa remembers how her mother Catelyn Stark made a cloak for her father Ned Stark and so she makes a new cloak for Jon Snow
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	I’d Adorn You As My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Jonsa and Ned x Cat fic in one

_I’m going home. Jon and I are about to reclaim our home. ___

__Sansa marks those words with great conviction. She has learned not to be a bystander, to stand up for herself and to step into her mother’s shoes as Lady of Winterfell._ _

_It’s been so long since Winterfell had a Lord and Lady whose name is Stark. ___

____She would not only attain adeptness of performing how to be a Lady of Winterfell but also of adorning herself as one, which she had already become, undisputed. But she would also desire and compose Jon to be and dress as its Lord._ _ _ _

____Sansa has laid the thick black wool, a piece of fox fur, straps of leather and different colours of thread on her table. She feels anxious to make a new cloak for Jon Snow, just as her lady mother once felt when she taught her how to sew one for her lord father._ _ _ _

____“Lady mother, what are you making?” an 8 year old Sansa asks Catelyn._ _ _ _

____“After that embroidery of yours, i’m going to teach you how to sew a cloak, sweetling. It’s for your father. I would give him this on his name day” Catelyn replies as she collects all of the items, counting them with her fingers to assure that they’re complete and that the cloth and fur are of sufficient length to fit her husband._ _ _ _

____“But Father already has one.” Sansa feels slightly disappointed this was the only idea her mother could think of but could also not suggest a unique one herself._ _ _ _

____“Well, he’ll wear a new one that’s made special from me. Besides, his current one looks a bit worn out. Don’t you think?” she gives her that warm smile, which made her father smile more often and as wide as no one would have thought him capable of._ _ _ _

____Her mother’s voice is inside her head as she starts, every instruction, detail and manner of cautious stitching. As always, she was mindful to create durable darns befitting for a future Lord of Winterfell. It wounds her deep that her younger brothers are gone and that they’d never be Warden of the North. But Jon was her only brother now, the last heir of Eddard Stark worthy of the Northerners’ support._ _ _ _

____It spanned a few days before she could finally get it done. She would continue stitching during her breaks after being preoccupied tending to duties, bearing an open mind to others’ counsels and coordinating with Jon to the best of her ability. Their enemies were strong and they both had to be stronger even if the number of armies they have gathered seemed to look like the losing side._ _ _ _

____Now with the perfect product, she seeks for Jon. As she seeks him, the comforting thought of her parents return to her again. Back in those childhood days she and Arya followed their mother like shadows unawares to Catelyn on the way to the godswood. Her mother had bloomed, just carrying the nameday present and she herself crimsoned at the imagination of her father’s reaction. She would wish to witness a tender moment like the ones in her favourite romantic tales._ _ _ _

____“Father’s still praying over there and she’s about to surprise him!” Arya says a bit more loudly._ _ _ _

____“Arya just keep quiet.” she frowns, grabbing her forearm to drag her behind her so they could hide behind a tree. The sun had shone on the heart tree’s red leaves while the rest of the trees that surrounded stood closely to each other, tall and bleak._ _ _ _

____She could see her parents were now exchanging words and luckily she could hear a bit of what they were saying._ _ _ _

____“This is for you, Ned. It’s about time you replace that old and shabby cloak of yours. Happy nameday, my love.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Cat.” He takes the new cloak from her hands and puts it around him. When it suited him well, she arrays the fur to wrap it around his neck and its sides to the front of his shoulders._ _ _ _

____They remained silent for awhile, simply conversing by staring into each other’s eyes, as if delving into ocean or enfolding in mist and Sansa had guessed perhaps they would kiss. Then she was right._ _ _ _

____“Ew…” Arya merely said and so she shut her eyes as she turns her head somewhere while Sansa put a hand on her mouth to suppress her giggling. She peeked again from the tree and saw her father embracing her mother with his cloak around both of them. Snowflakes were falling and melting into her mother’s hair, just like it does with hers and Robb’s._ _ _ _

____“Isn’t it so sweet? Just look how he is taking the snowflakes little by little and combing her hair.” Sansa glances at Arya who was already rolling her eyes about her fondness of fantasies._ _ _ _

____“How long will they remain here?” Arya raises a curious eyebrow and notices that they were about to leave the godswood holding each other’s hand and so she took Sansa’s hand so they could run as fast as they can before they knew they were spying on them._ _ _ _

____Sansa shakes herself back to reality and sees Jon approaching her. He stops in front of her, notably inches close to her._ _ _ _

____“That’s a nice dress. I like the wolf bit.” Jon compliments her. Sansa beams as she proudly stares at the wolf design that waited years of practice._ _ _ _

____“I made this for you, Jon. It’s just like Father’s, as near as I can remember.” She hands the cloak over to him._ _ _ _

____“Yes, it does. Thank you, Sansa” Jon inspects it and gives her the same smile, Father’s smile. Then he drapes it the way their Father did before.  
“I better get going, I have to talk to Lady Lyanna. I’ll see you later.” _ _ _ _

____Sansa nods at him, and he strolls toward the tents. A dreadful battle is nearly ahead. She wonders if she and Jon are truly conditioned to win and be the new Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Or, if they could still go through many years together becoming even far better than Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments!!


End file.
